Pióro, chwycone przez wojownika
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Yumichika Ayasegawa. Shuuhei Hisagi. Sake i piękność upadająca z nieba.


**Alys** \- mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Oto i ten Bleach'owy fanfick, który ci obiecałam. Mam spory zastój ostatnio, więc może być kiepski, ale mam nadzieję, że nie.

Miłego czytania, zarówno tobie Alys, jak i wszystkim tym, którzy zerkną.

Sakuja

* * *

**Pióro, chwycone przez wojownika**

Nie pamiętam dokładnie jak do tego doszło. Ale wydaje mi się, że to wszystko wina zbyt dużej ilości sake, którą wypiłem, nim wyszedłem z baraków mojego oddziału i zbyt obezwładniającej kompozycji, w której ujrzałem twoją bezbronną (wtedy) osobę.

Tak nagle upadłeś na moich oczach w jednej z wielu uliczek Seriertei. Wyglądałeś wtedy na tak bezbronnego. Zaciskałeś dłonie na nodze i próbowałeś oddychać spokojnie, a ja czułem, jak krzyk, który nie dobył się z twoich ust, przenika mnie niczym ostrze. Starałeś się podnieść, ale twoje ciało odmawiało. Zapewne odrętwiałeś w chwili spotkania z ziemią.  
Taki nieporadny i drobny wobec całego tego świata.  
Podszedłem do ciebie i wyciągnąłem ręce, aby ci pomóc… Chociaż próbowałeś mnie odepchnąć, zniżając się nawet do ataku zębami - wziąłem cię na ręce. Poczułem słodki zapach i delikatny dotyk twoich czarnych jak atrament włosów na mojej skórze.

-A jeśli cię zobaczy ktoś z jedenastki? – spytałem szeptem, znieruchomiałeś natychmiast i jakby w obronnej reakcji mocno zacisnąłeś dłonie ma moim mundurze.  
To czego się obawiasz, nie jest bólem, który czujesz teraz lub poczujesz kiedykolwiek w przyszłości. Przeraża cię chociażby najdrobniejsza myśl o tym, że Madarame albo kapitan mogliby uznać cię za słabego i odtrącić... Jestem tego pewien… wierzysz w to, że mogliby to uczynić, chociaż życie ich i pani porucznik jest nierozerwalnie związane z twoją osobą. Oddział jedenasty znaczy dla ciebie wszystko. A wszystko to dużo więcej niż wielu odważyłoby się zaoferować w zamian chociażby za najprawdziwszą miłość. Boisz się być ciężarem, którym tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz.

Położyłem cię ostrożnie na łóżku w moim skromnym, kawalerskim mieszkaniu. Drżałeś napinając mięśnie i próbując nie myśleć o bólu… Ale wiedziałem, czułem, że chwila w której cię widzę jest jedną z tych, w których ludzie pragną się skulić i ukryć przed światem. Dać upust swojemu bólowi, strachowi i poczuciu bezradności.  
Nie miałeś zamiaru „poniżać się" w taki sposób w mojej obecności. Twoja pawia duma nigdy nie pozwoliłaby ci na taki ruch.

-Proszę, nie mów nikomu – wyszeptałeś zachrypniętym głosem. Obserwowałem cię gdy mimowolnie wyciągałeś dłoń (zapewne w chęci rozmasowania bolącego cię miejsca), a potem natychmiast uświadamiałeś sobie to i szybko ją cofałeś. Jedenastka. Nigdy nie zrozumiem żołnierzy z tego oddziału, ciebie także nie, Yumichika. Z jednej strony jesteście dumni i uparci, a honor to dla was podstawa śniadania bądź podkładka dla artystycznej twórczości pani porucznik. Ale z drugiej, nigdy nie przyznajecie się do bólu. Jesteście gotowi zginąć w walce, aby nie poniżyć się lądowaniem w szpitalu kapitan Unohany. Głupiutkie, uparte osły z jedenastki. A wśród nich ty. Yumichika Ayasegawa, piąty oficer, który niemal zastępuje kapitana. Bystry, skrupulatny i oddany swoim obowiązkom. Podziwiam cię. Podziwiam siłę, którą masz w sobie. Tę, która sprawia, że w twojej obecności nagle przestaje istnieć słowo „porażka". Tę siłę, która sprawia, że czołówka jedenastki w miarę skupia się na swoich obowiązkach i nigdy nie daje się przyłapać na podwędzaniu roślin bądź elementów krajobrazu z posiadłości kapitana Kuchiki – nawet jeśli to oczywiste, że to ich dzieło.

-Nie wygłupiaj się – sięgnąłem do twojej nogi i przesunąłem po delikatnej skórze dłonią, zadrżałeś i zacisnąłeś powieki nerwowo. Jesteś taki płochliwy, chyba to jest swego rodzaju uszlachetnieniem ciebie. Ta wrażliwość i ostrożność, one po prostu podkreślają twoją urodę. – Po co miałbym mówić komukolwiek takie rzeczy? – usiadłem jeszcze bliżej ciebie. Niebezpiecznie blisko. Gładziłem twoją skórę bardzo powoli i wpatrywałem się w twoją wypełnioną ekspresją emocji twarz.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytałeś cicho. Westchnąłem. Z tobą to zawsze jest w pewnym sensie ciężko, oficerze Ayasegawa. Potrafisz pomagać innym i słuchasz ich, ale trochę podobnie do Izuru, starasz się ukryć samego siebie. Ale Izuru ucieka, peszy się, zasłania cieniem - a ty na odwrót. Wychylasz się. Sprawiasz wrażenie opanowanego, całkiem pogodzonego ze zdarzeniami, przykładnego oficera.

-A co miałbym innego zrobić, Yumichika? - spojrzałem w twoje oczy, niepokój lśniący w nich oczarował mnie od razu. Zapragnąłem więcej. Zapragnąłem ukoić każdą smutną i bolesną myśl, jaka przyjdzie ci do głowy.

-Zostawić mnie…

Zezłoszczony tymi słowami, pochyliłem się i przywarłem ustami do twoich ust. Nie chcę słuchać tych głupot. Zapragnąłem uciszyć cię, zabronić ci mówić takich rzeczy i robiłem to, w ten, a nie inny sposób. Zacząłeś powoli odwzajemniać moje zabiegi, jesteś niesamowity…  
Patrzyłem w twoje oczy, które przytłumiła mgiełka przyjemności i spokoju, nagle całkowicie przestałem dostrzegać w tobie przerażenie i smutek. Pragnąc więcej zacząłem zdejmować twój mundur, cal po calu, a ty wzdychałeś i cichutko pomrukiwałeś. Równocześnie uciekałeś od moich dłoni i zawierzałeś się im z zaufaniem.  
Twój słodki smak przepełniał mnie i wabił. Nie miałem siły odmówić pożądaniu, które owinęło się wokół mojego ciała i niecierpliwie popychało mnie coraz bliżej ciebie.  
Całowałem twoją skórę, badałem ją dłońmi. Poznać każdy najmniejszy skrawek ciebie, to żądanie przecięło moją osobę na wskroś i całkowicie straciłem kontrolę nad sobą…  
Smak twoich ust, lubieżne jęki, wymykające się spomiędzy delikatnych, różowych warg. Twoje palce wbijały się mocno w moje plecy, kiedy chwyciłeś się mnie zaskoczony i przestraszony.

-Spokojnie, Yumichika – mruknąłem kąsając płatek twojego ucha lekko. Nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma ucieczki. Już zaczęliśmy ten taniec dotyku i pełnych chciwości dźwięków, wyrywających się z ust.

-H… hisagi – wyrzuciłeś z siebie próbując nabrać spokojnie tchu. Moje ciało wniknęło w ciebie mocno, szybko, zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie. Całując łzy, spływające po twojej twarzy, mruczałem cicho przeprosiny i zatapiałem się w cieple twego dotyku na skórze. Czas stanął dla mnie w miejscu, a cały wszechświat skupił się w tobie. Nagle stałeś się dla mnie cenniejszy niż przyszłość, do której przychodzi mi co dnia podążać. – H… hisagi, to boli…

Dyszałeś mocno zaciskając dłonie na moich barkach, a ja sunąłem nosem po twoich obojczykach i poruszałem się stopniowo, coraz mocniej i mocniej. Cały ty drżałeś. Cały ty rozpaczliwie chwytałeś się mnie.  
Idealna.  
Twoja osoba zawsze jest idealna w porównaniu z przeciętnymi, nie mającymi na nic szans shinigami. Chciałbym kiedyś móc dowiedzieć się, czemu nie pozwalasz sobie na przelotne, całkiem odruchowe uśmiechy i ciepłe reakcje. Dlaczego zawsze w pewnym sensie pudrujesz swoje reakcje dodatkową warstwą imaginacji.

-Jja.. Hisagi.. ja naprawdę!

Dyszałeś, a ja nie przerywałem, bo pragnę tego i tyle. Pragnę ciebie, który w imię swego kapitana mnie pokonałeś. Nie ma nikogo innego, kogo bym pożądał w taki sposób kiedykolwiek. Mój. Musisz być mój już na zawsze.

Zachłannie obsypywałem pocałunkami twoją twarz. Miękka skóra, delikatna jak pergamin i słodkie, delikatne usta.  
Moje dłonie przesuwały się po twojej skórze, badały ją, poznawały jej wrażliwość - a ty. ulegałeś. Twój niespokojny oddech doprowadzał mnie do szału, coraz swawolniejsze; zachłannie powtarzające się w twoich ustach moje imię.

-Yuumichikaaa – sapnąłem głośno, czują zaspokojenie i przygarniając cię do moich ramion mocniej. Jeśli pragniesz się skulić i ukryć przed światem, pragnę, abyś robił to właśnie tu i teraz. W moich ramionach. Bo nie pozwolę ci nigdzie uciec. – Jesteś niesamowity…

Mruknąłem gładząc cię po głowie, poruszyłeś się niespokojnie, ale potem wtuliłeś się we mnie i zapewne przymknąłeś powieki. Taki bezbronny i niestabilny poza oczami świata. Twoje ciemne włosy łaskotały moją szyję. Pachniesz tak słodko - zmęczeniem i zadowoleniem. Jesteś naprawdę, spełnieniem wszystkich moich marzeń, Yumichika.

-Śpij – wyszeptałem, chociaż nie miałem pewności czy już nie zasnąłeś. Po prostu czułem, że pragnę powiedzieć ci to tak, jak mówi się ukochanej osobie, gdy kładzie się wraz z nią w łóżku z planem spędzenia całej nocy w czułych objęciach. Jesteśmy shinigami. Nie mam pewności, czy jutro nie zginiemy, właśnie dlatego pragnę trzymać cię w moich ramionach teraz, póki mogę, Yumichika…  
Przymknąłem powieki zmęczony, twoja obecność to jak obecność bóstwa. Nie potrafię się jej oprzeć, a więc stopniowo ulegam i sen zaczyna mnie morzyć. – Dobranoc – dodałem cichutko, tak na wszelki wypadek.


End file.
